NaruHina Hentai One-shot Nuestra primera vez
by KaroHina UzuHyuga
Summary: Hinata termina temprano su misión para poder pasar el resto del día de su aniversario junto al Naruto. Va a su casa para sorprenderlo con un rico almuerzo y se encuentra con este dormido. Cuando despierta, sugiere que coman en la cama, pero encuentra en Hinata una belleza que no había visto nunca antes en ella, y se descontrola, dejando que su cuerpo tome el control de sus acciones


_**NaruHina Hentai One-shot "Nuestra primera vez"**_

Había terminado ya su misión, y como Tsunade-sama le había prometido, tendría el resto del día libre. "Vaya es temprano…Naruto-kun estará feliz de saber que tenemos el resto del día" – murmuró la joven, con una gran sonrisa. Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana, y ella sabía que a esa hora su chico estaría durmiendo, por lo que, para darle tiempo de despertarse, fue a su casa, se ducho y cambió de ropa; se puso una falda color negro y una playera de tirantes blanca que se ajustaba al cuerpo, además de un par de sandalias y luego de preparar el almuerzo y guardarlo en una canasta para llevarlo se encaminó a verlo. Golpeó la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. "¿Habrá salido?" – se preguntó, negando esta opción segundos después. "No…Naruto-kun no saldría sabiendo que hoy es nuestro aniversario…prometió que me esperaría hasta terminar mi misión con tal de pasar este día juntos…" – se decía. Luego de un par de minutos, disculpándose por la intromisión, giró la perilla de la puerta para encontrar que esta estaba abierta. Con la canasta en mano, se dirigió a la habitación del rubio para comprobar sus predicciones; estaba dormido. Sonrió tiernamente al verlo con su cabello alocado, semi destapado boca arriba en la cama, vestido tan solo por un bóxer y su torso desnudo. Caminó, corrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana para que entrase aire fresco, al tiempo que escuchó un gruñido del joven, al cual la luz en sus ojos despertó. Se echó boca abajo en la cama, negándose a despertar. "Naruto-kun…feliz aniversario…soy yo, Hinata" – le murmuró despacio al oído, haciendo que el chico temblara y de un salto se incorporara en la cama. La joven dejó su canasta sobre la mesita de noche de Naruto y le miró tiernamente. El rubio, sonrojado se rascaba el cabello, estaba avergonzado de quedarse dormido. "Feliz aniversario Hina-chan…perdóname por haberme dormido… ¡no pensé que terminarías tu misión tan temprano!" – se disculpó el rubio. La chica respondió con una sonrisa; "Naruto-kun, si quieres puedes vestirte tranquilo, y yo iré a la cocina a ordenar el almuerzo que te traje" – dijo a manera de sugerencia. El rubio desvió la mirada sin poder evitar sonrojarse. "Hina-chan… ¿podemos comer aquí?" – preguntó, pues no quería hacer esperar a la chica, bastante avergonzado estaba ya. Ella respondió con un leve sí y una hermosa sonrisa que llenó el pecho del rubio. Mientras Hinata sacaba las cosas de su canasta, el rubio restregó sus ojos con su mano, intentando despertar del todo, y cuando lo hizo notó la belleza que rodeaba a Hinata, ese día, cumplían un año desde que habían empezado a salir, y ella se veía más femenina y hermosa que nunca; sus ojos color perla reflejaban la luz del sol dejando un leve destello en ellos, sus mejillas adornadas de un leve color carmesí al igual que sus dulces labios, su provocativa playera blanca, ajustada, o más bien MUY ajustada al cuerpo dejaba notar sus hermosos dotes y su fina y definida cintura, que se ensanchaba en sus caderas en donde la pequeña falda negra comenzaba y sus níveas piernas que lucían tan suaves. El corazón se le desbarrancó cuando la joven se sentó en la cama, a su lado. No podía sacar los ojos de aquella hermosa fémina, a quien veía siempre, pero que aquel día se robaba su aliento. La joven se disponía a ofrecerle al chico un onigiri, cuando al mirarlo vio su cara sonrojada acercándose y le robó un tierno beso, luego se acercó a su oído, lentamente. "Perdón por no decírtelo antes pero…luces hermosa hoy Hina-chan…" – le susurró, haciendo temblar a la peliazul que no pudo evitar que el sonrojo inundara sus mejillas. "Oh Naruto-kun…" – alcanzó a decir, al tiempo que otro beso, aún más apasionado interrumpiera su incompleta oración. El beso comenzó poco a poco a subir de nivel, el rubio que tenía su mano derecha en la pierna de la ojiperla, instintivamente comenzó a acariciarla, y a subir poco a poco hasta encontrar su falda. Ignorándola, se aventuró bajo ella aún con caricias, hasta rozar la intimidad de la chica. Ella se estremeció, porque con su otra mano, el rubio acariciaba su cintura, y comenzaba a subir peligrosamente. "N-Naruto…kun…" – logró decir entre los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios. El chico comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello, logrando enloquecer a la fémina que cada vez suspiraba y gemía más. Notó con sus dedos que ella estaba húmeda, por lo que en un solo movimiento la subió a su regazo, y quedaron frente a frente, ella sobre él. Tembló, pues la hombría del joven y su intimidad estaban separadas por la leve tela del bóxer y la pantaleta de ella. La miró a los ojos con una seducción en su mirada que Hinata nunca antes había visto, y tomó los extremos inferiores de la playera de a chica. Instintivamente, ella alzó los brazos para facilitarle el quitar la prenda. Besó su cuello con convicción, y mientras lo hacía quitaba el broche de su brasier, para dejar libres aquellos encantos con que la joven había sido dotada. Sus torsos desnudos se encontraron y el rubio bajó desde el cuello a uno de los pechos de la chica. Mientras que su mano izquierda se ocupaba de masajear uno de los pechos de la chica, la derecha bajaba el cierre de la falda negra, una vez abajo, el ojiazul se incorporó sobre ella, dejándola de espaldas en la cama y bajó lentamente la falda. La chica se estremecía y gemía cada vez un poco más fuerte. El rubio quitó luego su pantaleta, y acercó su boca peligrosamente a la intimidad de la chica. La besó y lamió suavemente una vez para comprobar la humedad de la joven. Subió hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, a su rostro le adornaba un sonrojo carmesí que le parecía encantador, de verdad lucía más hermosa que otros días. Besó su boca y sus manos se entrelazaron, al tiempo que cuidadosamente comenzó a introducirse en su interior. La ojiazul suspiró, y el rubio se acercó a su oído, mordiéndolo despacio, al tiempo que comenzaba lentamente el vaivén de sus caderas. Los gemidos y suspiros de la chica lo excitaban más que nada, y aún sujetando su mano, con la otra libre comenzó a tocar su pecho, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como un calor les recorría el cuerpo entero. Sin notarlo, comenzó a incrementar su velocidad sacando de control a la chica, que apretaba la mano de su amado con fuerza, sin dejar de disfrutarlo. Jaló de su cuello y le besó, apasionadamente, sus lenguas se encontraron en un cálido baile dentro de sus bocas. El momento se acercaba, pero el rubio no quería terminar tan pronto. Volteó a la chica y la dejó sobre sí, permitiendo que fuese ella quien tomara el control de sus movimientos, que fuese ella quien controlara el ritmo de su amor. Comenzó ella entonces, sin perder tiempo, a subir y bajar sobre el chico, al principio lento, pero retomando su velocidad anterior casi al instante. El ojiazul se deleitaba con el botar de los pechos de la ojiperla, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se fijaron en las caderas de la joven, ayudándole a ir más rápido. Estaban ambos por llegar, por lo que con toda su fuerza el rubio sujetó las caderas de la chica incrementando su vaivén mucho más, y sin poderlo evitar se corrió dentro de ella, acompañado de un sonoro y estruendoso gemido de la peliazul. Cayó rendida sobre el cuerpo de su amado, susurrándole con desesperación al oído lo mucho que le amaba. El rubio sonrojado, le abrazaba fuertemente, había hecho de aquella mujer, SU mujer, pretendía cuidarla siempre, y hacer de su unión algo eterno. Cuando recuperaron el aliento, se besaron con pasión. El chico sonrió y la joven notó en su mirada un destello de maldad. "Hina-chan…lista para la siguiente ronda" – exclamó. "¿eh?" – alcanzó a murmurar la chica al tiempo que un beso sellaba sus labios y el cuerpo de su rubio se apoderaba de ella nuevamente…


End file.
